


Taste

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, this was going to be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

It had taken weeks of persuasion to convince Rodney to allow him this. John loved how Rodney was so involved in everything they did. Hell, he was _invested_ in it. But it meant that sex turned into a competition of who could do what to the other first, and he didn't want that this time. After weeks of wearing him down, Rodney had finally agreed to be done to, rather than doing.

And this was the result - Rodney shivering on John's bed, lying naked and open for John to explore. He looked up at John, eyes big and blue, and the vulnerability there shook John right down to the core. Before he could think about it, he'd laid down, blanketing Rodney from head to foot. "It's okay."

He didn't even need to look to know that Rodney was rolling his eyes at him. "I'm not a girl, John. I know it's going to be all right. I tr-trust you." Rodney stumbled over the word - trust between them still a sore point even after all this time. But he relaxed, and that was all John cared about right at the moment.

John pushed up on his hands and smiled down at Rodney. Lowering his head, he nipped at the side of Rodney's neck, and then licked the spot, soothing away the sting. He did it again and again, moving lower each time, till he was even with Rodney's stomach. This time, when he nipped, Rodney _giggled_ and curled up slightly. Lifting his head, he glared at Rodney till he was flat again. "Sorry, ticklish," but Rodney didn't sound sorry at all, and to get even, John nipped him again.

He spent long minutes sucking on the point of Rodney's hip, then dipped down to the vulnerable crease where thigh met trunk. But when Rodney arched hopefully, hard cock only inches from John's mouth, he pulled back. "Not yet," he grinned. "It took weeks to get you like this - I'll be damned if I'm going to give it up already."

Rodney looked disgruntled, and John couldn't help the laugh. "Turn over," he gasped out, smacking Rodney's hip lightly.

This time, he started at the back of Rodney's neck, and wasn't that interesting. When he bit down, Rodney whimpered and shuddered. He spent long minutes on that spot, till Rodney was squirming under him. Before he could start to beg, though, he moved on, tracing the long muscles of Rodney's back, nipping at the vertebrae.

When he reached the cleft of Rodney's ass, Rodney clenched it tight. "No, John, don't."

"You promised. Anything I want, and I want to taste you. So relax - you're going to enjoy this, I promise."

Rodney made a disparaging sound, but the muscles of his ass relaxed slightly. John sighed and kissed the top of his cleft. "You like it when I finger you, and when I fuck you. I promise if you don't like this, I'll stop."

This time, the muscles relaxed more, and John placed a hand on either cheek, spreading him wide for John to just look at. Wrinkled skin, a slight smattering of hair, and the back of Rodney's balls. Oh, this was going to be good.

Leaning forward, he licked a long path from the back of Rodney's balls to the top of his cleft, right over his opening. Without waiting for a reaction, he reversed it, licking back the other direction. He spent a happy few minutes licking and sucking on the soft skin of Rodney's balls, and as he relaxed more, he moved up again.

He never paused over Rodney's hole, but each lick got progressively shorter, the contact with it more frequent. By the time he was licking only a few inches to either side, Rodney had finally unclenched completely, and was lying, relaxed on the bed.

John slid one hand under Rodney to check, and yes, he was still hard. He didn't figure that Rodney would be able to resist being rimmed, and he was happy to know he was right. He decided that Rodney was ready for him to take it up a notch, and started to lick in small circles around his hole, not quite touching the edge, but coming closer on every pass.

Finally, he was right there, and he formed his tongue into a point, pressing it right to Rodney's entrance and pushing it in just a little way. Even with Rodney's cheeks pressed tight against his own, he could hear his surprised "Oh," and the uncertain movement that indicated pleasure. John closed his eyes and relaxed - this was really working - and set out to drive Rodney insane.

He busily catalogued sounds and movements as he nipped and sucked and fucked Rodney's hole until he was sloppy and loose with it. Paying attention didn't save him from an almost broken nose, however; when Rodney suddenly came up on his knees, legs spread wide. "Oh, god," Rodney said, one hand wrapped around his own cock as John changed the angle he was at so that he could continue to tongue fuck Rodney.

John brushed his hand away from his dick, replacing it with his own. Rodney groaned, deep in his chest, and started to push forward into his hand, then back onto his tongue. "So close," he said, but John had known that from the sounds that Rodney was making. He tightened his hand, feeling the familiar slip of Rodney's foreskin as he fucked into John's hand.

He pulled back just enough to say, "Go ahead and come," and then leaned forward again to slide his tongue back inside Rodney, who cried out. It didn't take more than a few moments, and then with a cry, Rodney was coming over John's hand. He could feel the contractions of Rodney's ass with his tongue and that just made it even hotter.

Releasing Rodney's cock, he got to his knees. He was so close that he couldn't hold back at all. Instead, he grabbed his cock and gave it a good jerk, coming almost instantly; his come hitting Rodney's back.

He collapsed forward, pushing Rodney back down on the bed. His jaw hurt, and he was ready to fall asleep, but he had to do something first. Rolling to the side, he pushed his way up the bed till he could see Rodney's face. "Good?"

"Yes, and if you think you're kissing me before you wash your face and brush your teeth, you're nuts." But Rodney's voice didn't hold its normal snap, and within moments he was asleep. John kissed his cheek and fell asleep right next to him.


End file.
